Flux Rifle
Flux Rifle是一把Corpus的槍枝並由菁英船員使用,透過道場中能量實驗室的 研究來解鎖,作為一個連續型武器,Flux Rifle能連續不斷的發出光束,並跟著玩家的準星一起移動,Flux Rifle的射程為25公尺,不裝Sinister Reach的話將不能打到更遠的地方,不過他還是能對近至中距離的敵人持續造成傷害。 這件武器能以 的價格賣出。 特性 這個武器主要造成 傷害。 優點: *很大的彈夾容量。 *很高的 傷害，能有效對付Infested 以及 flesh。 *很好的狀態觸發率(Status Effect) 去觸發不同狀態。 *不錯的精準度。 *比起其他主武器能更好的儲存彈藥。(?) *考慮其彈藥數量，其彈藥消耗算低了。 缺點: *只造成少量 和 傷害, 使得難以對抗護盾(shields)和護甲(armor)。 *雷射短而細，要求蠻高的精準度去瞄準。 **特別是瞄準的人時很容易跳出你的十字範圍。 *難以瞄準25m外的敵人，又或者很乾脆的熄火了。 *在極近的距離下難以應付敵人。 * 低爆擊機率。 Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Compared to the Spectra, the Flux Rifle fires an instantaneous beam, conserving ammunition more effectively on its maximum range. **It also however lacks in Puncture damage like the Spectra does. *Its base damage in every tick is around 33 points, but this expends 2 rounds of ammunition. However, its total damage worth every second is 200, counteracting the ammo consumption of 12 per second. The Flux Rifle's Fire Rate is said to be 10.8. *Split Chamber works very well for the Flux Rifle, although you can not see multiple shots since they are stacked on top of each other. *Due to this weapon's high status chance and low and Damage, it is recommended to use elemental damage types to deal with armor and shields more effectively. *Metal Auger and/or Shred makes the Flux Rifle much better for dealing with crowds; simply line yourself up so you hit multiple enemies with 1 shot to save ammo. *Volt's Electric Shield will extend the range of the Flux Rifle indefinitely when fired through the shield. *Using Rifle Ammo Mutation can help counteract the weapon's quick ammo consumption. Alternatively, bring Team Ammo Restore kits or Rifle Scavenger. *As with the Dera, Heavy Caliber is recommended for this weapon as the accuracy penalty is minimal. *It is very deadly against Infested enemies, dealing bonus damage to all units except for Phorid . Notes *Can dismember and slice enemies, making it easier to cut through a line of enemies instead of firing at their corpses prematurely. **This also helps with Desecrating corpses. *As of Update 9, the laser graphic is now lined up properly with the target reticule; as well as increasing damage from 80/s to 200/s with increased ammo drain. *A stealth change to the weapon in Update 9.6.1 has caused its beam to be hitscan, so tapping the fire button will deal one tick of damage instantly. The Spectra, however, still has a very slight travel time to its laser. *When tapping the trigger quickly, 1 ammo will be used, and one tick of damage will be dealt. Like all continuous weapons however, holding down the trigger will cause the weapon to use 2-3 units of ammo per damage tick, instead of one tick every ammo used. Tapping the trigger quick enough can result in a slightly higher DPS than holding the trigger alone. Trivia *The Flux Rifle currently does not follow the Corpus weapon naming convention; typically a Latin word with two syllables ending in an "a", and is the first to do so. Others include the Detron, Braton (manufactured by but not used by the Corpus) and Amprex. *When initially introduced, the Flux Rifle's description was, amusingly, simply "FLUX RIFLE", presumably a developer oversight. *The Flux Rifle has a smaller version in the form of the Spectra which was introduced in Update 9. *The beam of the Flux Rifle bears cosmetic similarity to the Orokin Tower Death Orb laser beams. **It's likely that both this gun and the Fusion MOA's main weapon were attempts to replicate this technology. *Amusingly enough, the Flux Rifle itself was never used by the Corpus until the Arid Fear Event introduced Elite Crewmen, several months after this gun was added. *Up until Hotfix 11.3.3, Speed Trigger, Shred, Critical Delay and Vile Precision (all of which influence fire rate one way or another) had little (if any) impact on the rate at which the Flux Rifle consumed ammunition. This also held true for other continuous-fire weapons at the time (Ignis, Synapse, etc.) Bugs *While using Shade, holding down the fire button and then proceeding close to enemies will cloak you, and you will continue to be cloaked until your magazine is drained and you must reload. This tactic uses ammo very quickly but may be useful against heavy opponents as you can apply heavy damage without them retaliating. If you wish to use this tactic, equip Magazine Warp and/or Wildfire to increase duration of cloak. *The Flux Rifle does not have any impact on your accuracy rating in post-mission results. *During a solo mission when the game is paused while firing the Flux Rifle, one can see both the flash and beam of the gun blinking. **This can possibly be an image force, due to the format of moving pictures such as GIF in the image programming that forces the gun to have this effect. See also *Spectra, the side arm version of the Flux Rifle. *Elite Crewman, a Corpus unit that uses this weapon. de:Flux Category:主武器